1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared sensor, a near-infrared ray absorption composition, a photosensitive resin composition, a compound, a near-infrared ray absorption filter, and an image pick-up device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video camera, a digital still camera, or a cellular phone with a camera function, a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) which is a solid-state imaging device for a color image is used. In such a solid-state imaging device, a silicon photodiode having sensitivity to a near infrared ray in a light receiving section thereof is used. Therefore, visibility correction is required and near-infrared ray absorption filters are used in many cases.
As a compound having a near-infrared ray absorption function, a pyrrolopyrrole coloring agent or the like is known (for example, JP2010-222557A and JP2011-68731A).